


Catharsis

by xenachakram12



Series: Dramatics: The Couch Sex 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Season/Series 03, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenachakram12/pseuds/xenachakram12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Blaine, Finn makes the best of what could have been a wasted weekend.  In fact, it turns out to be <em>way</em> better than he could have imagined.  (AKA The one in which Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel all make out in a sweaty pile on a couch.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pletzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pletzel/gifts).



It’s last period on a Friday and Finn is in Spanish class when Mr. Schuester effectively wrecks his weekend. Finn’s plans for the next two days include loading up on snacks and playing _Batman Arkham City_ until his eyes bleed, so when Mr. Schue says he has an extra special assignment due on Monday, Finn barely refrains from banging his head on his desk. The assignment is to watch a Spanish language film and write a brief summary… _in Spanish_. Finn wants to cry. He always has trouble with listening comprehension; he will probably have to watch the movie ten times in order to understand any of it. Then he has to write something? Senior year is turning out to be seriously overrated.

After the bell rings, most other students bustle excitedly at the prospect of a weekend. Finn, however, drags his feet down the hallway on his way to the parking lot when Blaine bounds up beside him. “Hey, Finn! What movie are you planning on watching for Spanish?”

“I have no idea! I don’t even know what movies they make in Spanish.”

Blaine chuckles a little, but tries to hide it. “Well, what if we watched the movie together? Mr. Schue never said that we all have to do different movies. I have a pretty good idea of what movie I want to pick.”

Finn brightens. “Really? Dude, that would be amazing!”

Blaine smiles up at Finn. “Great! Do you want to help pick the film?”

“Nah, man. I’ll watch whatever you want.” Finn stops, turns to Blaine, and puts on his best aw-shucks expression. “Maybe we could… help each other with the writing assignment, too?”

“Of course.” Blaine nods. “Is tonight alright? I can swing by the video store and pick something up.”

Finn starts nodding too and prepares for a pretty hearty fist pump when a realization strikes him. “Oh, crap! I have plans to hang out with Rachel! If I bail on her, she’ll make me take the class on how to be her boyfriend again.”

Blaine pulls a disbelieving face, but quickly recovers. “She could watch it, too. We could watch in your den, Kurt and Rachel can join us, and it’ll be like a double date!”

Finn has to admit it’s a pretty good idea. His lip curls up on one side. “Yeah… that sounds good. I’ll check with Rachel that it’s ok, but she likes hanging out with you guys, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“It’s a date then! I’ll text you after I have the movie and let you know when I’ll be there.” Blaine waves as he walks away before finding Kurt in the hallway and hooking onto his arm.

Finn no longer withholds his fist pump. He’s going to get his homework assignment done before the weekend even really starts, have Blaine’s help on the whole writing thing, keep his date with his girlfriend , _and_ have all day Saturday and Sunday to battle the Joker on his Xbox. This weekend is going to _rock_.

\---

Blaine shows up with Kurt sometime after 8 p.m. Kurt and Blaine are holding hands and looking at each other with googly eyes, but that’s pretty common when they are together. Rachel and Finn are already sitting on the couch, watching some British drama about a rich family and their servants that Finn really doesn’t understand. Rachel tries to explain it, but Finn can’t keep up. There are way too many characters and he thinks British people kind of all look alike. Finn is actually pretty glad to see them show up with the DVD case in hand.

Blaine hands the DVD to Finn to put in the player—“ _Como Agua Para Chocolate_.”

“ _Like Water for Chocolate_?” Finn asks.

Blaine nods. “I know it’s a little older, but I’ve heard great things about it. Critics say it’s one of the more accessible examples of Magical Realism.”

Finn doesn’t really know what Magical Whatever-ism is, so he ignores Blaine’s comment. “But that can’t be what the title is. It doesn’t even make sense.”

“Well,” Blaine gives Finn his most charming and placating smile, “maybe it will make sense after we watch.”

The four friends pile on the couch in the den together. Blaine seats himself on the end with Kurt next to him. Finn sits next to Kurt so that Kurt is on his left and Rachel is on his right on the opposite end of the couch as Blaine. The couch is pretty long, but it’s still a cozy fit with four people. Finn grabs the remote and pushes play.

The movie is a little strange, but it’s not too hard to follow. They are watching it with subtitles; maybe that is cheating, but Mr. Schue never said they couldn’t. Blaine cuddles into Kurt’s side and Rachel does the same with Finn.

As the movie goes on, Finn is a little surprised with how… sexy it is. Finn doesn’t admit it out loud—living in Lima has taught him that people will look for any excuse to make fun—but he really likes romance. He gets pretty caught up in Tita and Pedro’s forbidden love story, and by the time the on-screen dinner party is eating Tita’s lust-inducing quail with rose petals, Finn is kind of turned-on.

Maybe Finn isn’t the only one, because when he looks over at Kurt and Blaine they are already making out. They are being discreet about it, like they are trying to keep it secret, but Finn isn’t fooled. Rachel isn’t either; when she leans forward and sees what they are doing, she gets this look in her eye like they are showing her up and she won’t stand for it. She grabs Finn by the back of the neck and pulls him down to meet her mouth. Sliding her hands to rest on Finn's chest, she kneads at the muscle there; she knows Finn loves that. Finn tilts his head, slides his tongue into her mouth, and wraps his arms tightly around her. It’s not long before she starts to make happy, humming noises and pull back to get the leverage she needs to climb into Finn’s lap and straddle his legs.

Kurt and Blaine must hear the commotion because they stop kissing and look at Rachel. Rachel replies with a smug, toothless smile before diving into Finn’s mouth again, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. Finn _really_ likes that and wonders briefly if he’s crossing some sort of line getting hard while his brother is sitting _right there_. When he hears Kurt and Blaine going back at it with more vigor though, breaths hitching and gasping, he figures it must be cool and forgets his reservations.

Rachel presses Finn into the back cushions of the couch as her mouth leaves his, slowly gliding her wet lips over the ridge of his jaw. Finn keeps his eyes closed, focusing on the softness of Rachel’s lips and tongue as he paws at her hips and waist. Finn considers getting a little friskier with his hands when he feels Rachel mouth disappear for a moment and a warm weight fall onto his left arm. Soft, fragrant hair grazes his neck and he hisses at the sensation. Finn lifts his hand to tangle in it, but instead of long tresses, he finds short hair that is slightly stiff from product.

Finn opens his eyes in a flash. Blaine is draped all over Kurt, his weight essentially pinning Kurt to Finn’s side, his head tucked into the void between Finn’s neck and shoulder. Kurt lays tense and motionless except for his heavy breathing. His mouth is agape, his cheeks are flushed, and Finn’s hand is _still_ in his hair.

Finn slowly retracts his hand from Kurt as Rachel sits back, watching wide-eyed. Finn is determined to keep things from getting too weird so he does the only think he can thing of; he cups Rachel’s face and draws her back to him. He feels Kurt shifting to move so he’s no longer resting against Finn, but as Finn feels him start to pull away it for some reason feels like a loss. Without thinking about it, Finn reaches across his body with his free hand, sliding his arm along Rachel’s breasts as he does it, to grab Kurt’s shoulder and pull him back so that he’s resting again on his arm. Kurt resists for a moment but quickly relents, laying his weight on Finn’s shoulder and pulling Blaine back down on top of him.

Finn glances back at the TV screen just in time to see a shower stall burst into flames—How is that even possible? Isn’t the point of showers that they are supposed to be _wet_?—before turning his attention back on Rachel. She kisses his mouth briefly before returning her lips to his jaw. Finn stretches and cranes his neck back to give her more access.

Finn feels like he’s being drowned in sensation. Rachel’s warm weight is on his thighs as she mouths wetly at his throat. He can feel Kurt against his arm, firm and solid; Finn can feel Kurt's rib cage contract and expand as Blaine touches him. Blaine must do something especially good, because suddenly Kurt moans audibly and throws his head back, his head and neck landing across Finn’s collarbone. Finn feels Kurt’s breath on the underside of his jaw as he pants. It’s lusty and humid, and there’s so much more of it than there is of Rachel’s on the other side of his neck.

Finn tilts his head forward again because he _needs_ to see Kurt. He tells himself that he wants to check on him, to make sure that he’s okay with this, but a part of Finn knows he just wants to look; to know what Kurt looks like when his breathing goes deep and hot. Kurt’s eyes are soundly shut and his brow furrows in pleasure. In his peripheral vision, Finn can see the muscles in Kurt’s upper arms and chest shifting under his clothes; he must be clutching at Blaine, but Finn doesn’t really know because he can’t tear his eyes away from Kurt’s face.

Rachel sucks hard at the juncture of Finn’s neck and shoulder. It means that her head is nearly touching Kurt’s, but Finn can see her steadying herself by clutching his upper arm, so she must not care. Finn’s left arm starts to go numb from Kurt and Blaine’s combined weight so he pulls it free from behind Kurt’s back. The movement jostles Kurt and Blaine, causing them to still and turn their attention Finn. Though they are both flushed and panting slightly, they both look at Finn with questioning looks. Finn knows that they are waiting for Finn to tell them to stop, that it’s too much and too _weird_ and maybe they should watch the movie… or at least break apart to make out in separate rooms. Blaine’s eyes are simply expectant, waiting for whatever Finn is going to say or do, but Kurt’s are more drawn together, like Finn might freak out and blame Kurt... even though the, well, _togetherness_ was kind of Finn’s idea in the first place.

Finn doesn’t say anything. He just raises his left arm up and over Kurt, reaching it around until it’s around both Kurt and Blaine and resting on Blaine’s back. He hopes it conveys the acceptance and compliance with which he means it. If this… whatever they are doing is going to stop, it’s going to be because someone else wants it to stop. Finn is too high on magical movie romance and sex hormones to worry too much.

Blaine puffs a soundless laugh and ducks his face into Kurt’s chest. Kurt's expression eases too, smiling slightly and maintaining eye contact with Finn. For a brief moment, Kurt is unguarded and _open_ , and Finn has only ever seen Kurt this way with a certain few. The understanding that Kurt can feel this way with _Finn_ makes Finn shiver with the weight of it.

Finn has a strong desire to touch Kurt in that moment, but he knows he can’t, shouldn’t, so he kisses Rachel instead. The movement springs everyone back to action. Finn kisses Rachel fiercely, pouring every unnamed and confused feeling he has into her. She still sits astride his lap, so he runs his right hand under her skirt, brushing the back of his knuckles against her inner thigh as his moves slowly toward the juncture of her legs. He touches her there, feeling heat and moisture through her panties. He tickles the exposed skin with his fingertips, alternating the fluttering touches there with strokes of his thumb over the damp fabric pressed against her body. When he finds her clit she jolts, keening loudly and clenching her thighs. She pulls back from kissing him and looks into his eyes. She’s surprised; she had not expected him to go this far. He raises his eyebrows at her inquisitively, wordlessly asking if he should continue. Her face turns wanton again as she nods minutely yet insistently.

Finn begins rubbing the pad of his thumb over her there, listening and watching her for indications of where she needs it: how hard, how fast. Finn slides his hips forward, causing Rachel to fall forward so that she’s pressed against his groin. She gasps in surprise before pressing herself against the hardened bulge in Finn’s pants. Finn's hand is trapped between his body and Rachel’s as he continues to stimulate her clit with his thumb. Rachel’s eyes are closed as she rides Finn, focusing on getting the right stimulation to the right places. Rachel is nothing if not determined, and seeing it in this context makes Finn’s cock twitch.

Sliding his hips forward means that Finn winds up somewhat reclining. Kurt’s head slides from resting up by Finn’s collarbone down to the top of his abs, but Kurt doesn’t seem to even notice, himself half-reclined at an angle that can't be comfortable. Blaine is on top of Kurt, rutting and grinding between his open thighs. Kurt’s shirt is open; the vest he was wearing is nowhere in sight—probably bunched up underneath them somewhere… and why isn’t Blaine in trouble for wrinkling it?—and the top few buttons of Kurt’s dress shirt are undone. Blaine has his mouth all over Kurt’s bare chest; he’s kind of wild and animalistic with it and it makes Finn’s hips jerk hard against Rachel.

Finn tries to last; he really does. He thinks of the mailman and when that doesn’t help he thinks about taking his SATs. He remembers his feelings of boredom and confusion and woe he had during the test, but it doesn’t help. Rachel’s is applying constant, rhythmic pressure on his dick, Blaine is whispering Kurt’s name, and Kurt is blanketing Finn, overheating and overwhelming him with his body, his scent, his breath. A few more thrusts against Rachel and Finn is gone. As he comes, Finn’s left hand grips at the back of Blaine’s shirt, gripping it in his fist; his right slows for a moment causing Rachel to whimper. She’s still rubbing herself against him, but when he comes back to himself, Finn starts stimulating her again.

Rachel keeps grinding against Finn, but her eyes are trained on Kurt and Blaine. Blaine has stopped his oral assault on Kurt’s chest, but Finn can see the mottled skin he left behind. Blaine’s breathing is rhythmic and exaggerated as he thrusts pointedly against Kurt, between his legs but so low that even Finn understands what he’s mimicking. Blaine’s thrusts start to stutter and become irregular; Finn watches, maybe even holds his breath, knowing what’s going to happen and wanting to see it. Rachel must be doing the same, because she pushes hard against Finn’s hand and ruts faster.

When Blaine comes, he shouts. It might be a little embarrassing if Blaine didn’t look so absolutely _wrecked_. Finn just watches like some sort of pervert until he hears Rachel making high-pitched, wordless pleas. He turns to her just in time; he sees the wave hit her as her jaw drops open and she grasps tightly at Finn’s forearm, holding his hand where she needs it. He keeps his finger moving, rubbing against where she is swollen and firm, his hand pressed against her as she rises up on her knees, riding her orgasm out. When it’s over Rachel rests on his legs again and pulls his hand out from under her skirt. She looks relaxed, boneless, and blissfully agenda-free. Finn loves her and he loves when she gets like this. He caresses her and pulls her to him, kissing the side of her face.

Kurt moans so suddenly and loudly that Finn startles. Rachel pulls away from nuzzling Finn to reveal Kurt still lying with his head on Finn’s stomach. His face looks pained, like he’s straining, reaching; his hips are thrusting into Blaine’s hand as Blaine’s grasps at him through his jeans. Finn knows that if he looks hard enough, he would see the outline of Kurt’s dick through the fabric. For some reason, _that’s_ what feels over the line, so Finn pulls his eyes away and looks again at Kurt’s face.

Kurt is flushed and wild and Finn has _never_ seen Kurt needy like this. If his dick weren’t already recently spent, Finn would get hard again watching Kurt writhe. Without thinking he removes his left hand from where it still lays on Blaine’s back. He rests his elbow on Kurt’s bare chest, his shirt now completely unbuttoned, and bends his arm so that his hand cradles Kurt’s head and neck.

Kurt’s eyes flash open, catching Finn’s gaze instantaneously. Finn isn’t completely sure how to read the look in Kurt’s eyes, but it’s intense and makes Finn feel electrified. Finn would do anything Kurt asked him to do right now. Absolutely anything.

“Finn.” Blaine’s low, raw voice draws Finn’s attention. Finn suspects that actual speech might break the thick tension in the air, but it doesn’t. Blaine practically whispers but his tone is commanding. “Do it.”

Finn stares at Blaine for a moment. Blaine’s hands are still working Kurt and Kurt is breathing like he’s being chased. Finn isn’t exactly sure what Blaine is telling him to do, but he hopes it’s this. Finn catches Kurt’s eye-line again for an instant before bending down to press his mouth to Kurt’s.

Kurt must rise up to meet him, because Finn is pretty sure he couldn’t have bent over to reach him without some help. Their lips touch, their breaths mingle, and Finn can’t hear anything that isn’t Kurt. Finn still cradles Kurt face, so he feels Kurt open his jaw before his tongue ever enters Finn’s mouth. Finn doesn’t have much time to process that though because Kurt’s tongue is _in his mouth_ , and it’s not resting there either. Kurt’s tongue is thrusting, powerful and obscene and kind of _dominating_ and Finn can’t breathe; he can only _take_. He is the receptacle for whatever Kurt is giving him and if Finn were standing up he would surely fall down from the weakness in his legs.

Kurt comes harshly and suddenly. He quakes as he works through it, his hand clenching in Finn’s hair, and when did that even get there? Kurt makes guttural, staccato, uninhibited sounds directly into Finn’s open mouth. Finn figures it’s appropriate though, because he’ll have those sounds inside him for a very long time.

When Kurt’s orgasm is finished he falls completely lax. His hand falls from its grasp in Finn’s hair, their mouths part, and his head slides even farther down Finn’s torso, landing to rest in the valley between Finn’s stomach and Rachel’s thigh.

Everyone stills for a moment to breathe and recover. Rachel is the first to move, reaching down to pet Kurt’s hair as he lies boneless and blinks slowly. Blaine takes Kurt’s hand to help him sit up as Rachel climbs down from Finn’s lap and sits again at his right. Everyone sits upright again, but this time with an awkward stillness. If not for slightly mussed hair and swollen, rosy lips, they would look to an outsider like nothing happened at all.

Finn considers saying something, but he figures he would probably say the wrong thing so he just sits quietly. The tense silence lasts for a moment before Kurt stands up fast and tall. “I’m going to go get cleaned up,” he blurts in a rush, grabbing Blaine by the hand and dragging him upstairs.

Finn blinks at the empty space that Kurt and Blaine leave behind. He should really go clean up, too. His boxers are going from sticky to stiff and he knows that the longer he waits, the harder it will be to get clean the come off his skin. He waits a minute before telling Rachel that he’s going to get cleaned up, too. Finn’s uncertainty must show on his face, because Rachel just nods and smiles at him; it’s meant to reassure.

Finn trudges up the stairs to his room—his legs are still so _weak_ —and grabs a pair of boxers. Neither Kurt nor Blaine are in the hallway bathroom, meaning they are either already done or Kurt has everything he needs in his bedroom to clean up after this sort of stuff and oh, man; Finn does _not_ need to be thinking about those implications right now.

Finn cleans himself up, changes his underwear, and puts the soiled washcloth and boxers in his hamper. He doesn’t go back down right away; instead he stands in his room for a minute and fidgets, delaying the inevitable. He looks around his room for something to do with his hands when it occurs to him; he’s nervous. Nervous that he’ll go back downstairs and things will be uncomfortable or worse… _ruined_. Nervous that Kurt and Blaine will never be able to look him in the eye again. Nervous that he will go back downstairs and Kurt and Blaine won’t be there at all.

Finn takes a deep breath. He knows he has to go back. Rachel is waiting for him, and she’s done nothing wrong. If Finn has ruined everything, then that’s on Finn; Rachel shouldn’t have to suffer through it without him.

Finn descends the stairs and turns the corner into the den to find Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel sitting on the couch. Rachel has the remote while Kurt and Blaine direct her, telling her how far to rewind the movie. Finn doesn’t realize he has a knot of dread in his chest until it begins to dissipate. He smiles to himself, feeling a little steadier as he walks over to the couch.

When they hear him coming, Kurt and Blaine look up at Finn, searching his expression as if _he_ is the one whose reaction is most worrisome. They have nothing to worry about, though; he feels better than he has in a long time.

“I found it!” Rachel exclaims. She pauses the movie on the scene with the quail with rose petals before jumping off the couch to grab Finn by the arm and guide him back to a sit. Finn flops down again where he had been before, with Kurt on his left and Rachel on his right. Finn can feel Kurt’s tension as he sits ramrod straight, his legs crossed tensely and deliberately despite Blaine’s arm linked in his.

Finn leans back on the couch, his shoulder just inches from Kurt’s. After a too-still beat, he leans over and nudges Kurt a bit with his upper arm, jiggling him. Finn smiles at Kurt and tries to express everything he’s feeling in it. He knows he probably looks dopey, but he doesn’t care; he just wants the discomfort to leave Kurt’s posture. It works. Kurt visibly relaxes, smiles back, and ducks his head… shyly? Finn isn’t really sure what Kurt has to be shy about, but he isn’t going to question it; Kurt isn’t looking at Finn like he hates him, so Finn considers it a victory.

The four of them settle into the couch and turn their attention to the television as Rachel presses play on the remote. Finn knows that things might be a little tense with Kurt for a few days and Rachel will _definitely_ want to talk about this way more than is necessary, but Finn is okay with that. He feels relieved and relaxed and way too good to actually pay attention to the movie. Blaine will have to carry his weight on this assignment, but he doesn’t care. Kurt is close enough to him that he can feel his body heat and if Finn leans into it a little bit… well, nobody has to know.  



End file.
